Online wet chemistry analyzers are used in a variety of industries to provide a continuous indication of an analyte in a process sample. This continuous indication can be provided locally by the analyzer and/or remotely to one or more suitable devices in order to provide control and/or monitoring of a chemical process.
One particular type of online wet chemistry analyzer is an online silica analyzer. These devices are configured to generate a reaction in the process sample that allows an indication of silica in the sample to be determined. Such analyzers are useful in determining silica content in boiler water, boiler feedwater, demineralized water, and steam condensate. While such analyzers are useful in a variety of industries, they are of particular use in power plant boilers. In such systems, silica can form silicate deposits that can damage turbines and other generation equipment that is used in the water-steam turbine cycle. Accordingly, power plants with high pressure turbines generally monitor silica carefully in order to ensure effective detection and removal/remediation. One particular example of an online silica analyzer is sold under the trade designation Model CFA3030 Silica Analyzer from Rosemount Analytical, an Emerson Automation Solutions company.
An online silica analyzer will generally employ a known reaction to render the silica in the process sample readily detectable. One example of such a reaction is known as the molybdenum blue method. In the molybdenum blue method, molybdate (usually in the form of potassium molybdate) is used to react with silica in the process sample/solution in order to generate a compound suitable for colorimetric detection. In accordance with the molybdenum blue method, the silica content in water is measured based on the color of the silicomolybdic acid formed through the wet chemistry process.